


Cherries

by jeffgangfan



Series: Crazy thoughts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Lifeguard!Percy, M/M, Psychology Student!Nico, cherries, domestic life, happy dorks, so fluffy help me I can't survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy got home to find his boyfriend sleeping on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Percico Weekend.

Percy came home, hair still wet from swimming. It was what he demanded for, a swim before the pool closed every day. To his luck and also amazing breath-holding, the manager agreed. Being a life guard, that was not a boring job like what people usually assumed. He could read books (do not laugh, he seriously enjoyed The Fault in Our Stars) and sometimes would even be allowed to give swimming lessons. 

Nico was nodding off in front of the TV, a big empty bowl in his lap. The son of Hades was half-wrapped in a big, comfy blanket even though it was just five in the afternoon. _Must be because of staying up late last night_ , Percy’s cheeks reddened a bit, _He was wild._

The green-eyed carefully slapped his shoes at each other so as not to leave any dirt traits before stepping in. This was one of many habits that he had from living with Nico, who was in charge of the house work and cooking. Not that his mom hadn’t taught him about them before, though. Percy smiled at the small body frame of the other black-haired. Who would have thought he and Nico would end up having each other, not to mention a calm, normal and happy life. Of course, there were monsters once in a blue moon but they could easily handle them.

Percy decided that he was not too hungry so instead of heading for the kitchen, he carefully wrapped his arms around Nico. It was the feeling of being able to do everything with the person you love that was ecstasy. He never thought of settling down for a normal life without quests, living dangerously close to the edge, nerves on fire but look at him now! Sitting on a comfy sofa in a decent house, holding his sleeping boyfriend-

“Dinner. Now.” Nico mumbled.

“I’m not hungry.”

“I made you food.” Nico said and nudged Percy.

“Fine.”

After enjoying his spaghetti (yay, Italian boyfriend!) and the additional salad, Percy rummaged through the fridge, trying to find some snack but then he found The. Perfect. Fruit.

Nico had been awake by the time Percy flopped down on the sofa.

“Guess what we have here?” he grinned and showed Nico the bowl full of fruits.

“If you’re gonna give me popcorn, I’ll-“ Nico wrinkled his nose then stopped since that wasn't popcorn “Where the Hades are they from!?”

“Cherries. My mom gave them to me a few days ago and I totally forgot.” Percy popped a cherry into his mouth “Shall we play that game again?”

“I hope you do not mean stuffing cherries into your mouth until your face explodes.” Nico rolled his eyes but Percy could see his blush. The son of Hades knew exactly what he meant.

Okay, this was probably stupid but Nico still joined Percy playing. Each of them had two cherries, and they would try to throw one cherry at a time while the other tried to catch it with their mouth. It sounded silly and Nico did not understand what was the point but Percy wanted to and usually that ended in them laughing a lot so-

 

“Open your mouth wider, Nico!”

“I ain’t gonna make it easy for you to win.”

“Come on, you always win!” Percy whined. Nico chuckled because Percy never won even though he invented the game.

“This is so lame, Percy.”

“One last time!”

Percy threw the cherry and Nico caught it without difficulty. Percy seemed to be bored and somewhat tired now, he curled up next to Nico, head in his laps. Nico looked down at him with a fond smile on his face and Percy couldn’t help saying something that Nico never let him live down after that.

“Nico, you know, you’re kinda like a cherry.” Percy said, voice dripped with sleepiness.

“Huh?”

“A cherry looks dark right? Just like you. But it is sweet, just like you.”

“Cherry di Angelo?” Nico asked.

“That sounds weird.” Percy answered.

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“Good weird.”

“Good.” Nico leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead.

“You look like you’re wearing lipstick.” Percy murmured “Do I get a kiss?”

Nico rolled his eyes and brought their lips together. They both tasted like cherries. Sweet and dandy. Just like their life.

Percy quickly fell asleep after that. Nico sat there in silence, looking at the face of his dearest and asked himself if he would ever get tired of this person. Their life might be calm and peaceful, but there was nothing tedious about it. Nico was taking up Psychology in college and Percy insisted on working to help him with the fee. Nico had to remind him that Pluto was the god of wealth but the son of Poseidon still wanted to be a lifeguard. They were both busy so the obsidian-eyed appreciated every moment they spent with each other, especially moments like this. He was happy.

It was not like Nico couldn’t be happy on his own. After dating Will, he realized and learned a lot from their relationship. And when it broke, he was not devastated at all and even congratulated Will. He had a time when he was all alone but in a happy way, confident and strong. He did what he always wanted to do and Hazel helped him out with her checklists. Life was fast, life was great and he had never felt that energetic.

And when he thought he didn’t need love, love came to him. Percy confessed to him at a coffee shop, after months of texting and going to the libraries together. It felt strange to fall in love again with the son of Poseidon, but he regretted nothing this time. Nico told Percy directly that he would be overwhelmed by the thought of having the green-eyed in his life. They kissed. It happened again, naturally like a flower blooming after winter.

Great, he was getting ridiculously cheesy now.

“I am glad I have you in my life.” Nico said, followed by a kiss on Percy’s forehead “I love you so much.”


End file.
